


Argot

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [305]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's stuck at a political conference or dinner type thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/02/2000 for the word [argot](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/02/argot).
> 
> argot  
> the special vocabulary and idiom of a particular profession or social group:sociologists' argot.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #030 Politics.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Argot

Tony couldn’t believe they were here. Sure politics were dangerous, but since when did that require NCIS to mingle with random Senators. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Senior had somehow conned his way in because he spoke the politician’s argot.

Tony kept trying to find an upside to this, but beyond being able to charge NCIS for his new expensive suit, he couldn’t find anything. He was bored beyond belief and really tempted to do something to shake up the whole thing. He hoped that whatever they were worried about happened.

At least if there was a threat to deal with he’d have something to do that didn’t involve wanting to shoot himself or listening to his father schmooze the heck out of everyone and making him feel inadequate.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
